Races
The Mystical Community consits of many different races. The most common are humans and humanoids (vampires, demons, etc.). The most powerful of all the races in the Mystic Realm are the gods of Atlantis. Most of the races in the Mystical Community are from mythology like vampires, angels, etc. This is a list of a few races. Humans Humans are the most abondent race in the Mystic Realm. Some humans have magical abilities but some do not. Humans without abilities or powers are usually referred to as "Regulars". Discrimination has been done to humans for a long time, almost as bad as hybrids. Through the years, The Order was created to defend the rights and safety of humans. Alchemists Alchemists are, mostly humans, with the ability to manipulate and change matter. There are many paths by which alchemists can transmute the various substances of the world, one is by making seals, other way is by casting spells. Some powerful alchemists are capable of performing alchemy without using either paths. The most notable alchemist is Cedric Aduella, who went missing. Elementalists Not all elementalists are necessarily human but most are. Elementalist have the power to summon the powers of four basic elements: earth, air, fire, and water and command them at will. Earth Magic (also refered to as geomancy; the one who practices geomancy is called geomancer) summons quakes and eruptions, encases enemies in stone, or protects allies with blocks of stone. Air Magic (also refered to as aeromancy; the one who practices aeromancy is called aeromancer) harnesses the power of tempests to strike foes down with lightning, distract enemies with fogs or enable allies to run like the wind. Fire Magic (also refered to as pyromancy; the one who practice Fire Magic are called pyromancer) manifests flames, fireballs, molten lava, and even meteors to burn enemies to a crisp. Water Magic (also refered to as hydromancy; the one who practices hyrdomancy is called hydromancer) conjures water and ice to slow enemy movement and attacks, manipulate any kind of liquid that has water in it, and inflict cold damage on enemies. Elementalists are usually confused with alchemists, who practice alchemy. Some elementalists can use alchemy to a degree. The elementalists are ruled by the Vahari clan. Each generation, a new Vahashi (Elemental Lord) is chosen but the Vahari clan lost its credibility shortly after the clan kicked out the heir, Tenkai Hyachi, just because he was a hybrid. A notable elementalist is Aeris Nightstriker, current 2nd seat in the Mystical Council. Elementals Not to be confused with elementalists, elementals are potent and volatile spirits made purely out of elements. Most of them are simply but mindless servants of elementalists, spellcasters who summon them, but there are few powerful elementals who have will of their own and they usually guard certain places. There are four types of elementals, each corresponding to the basic elements of the world: earth, fire, wind, and water. Each elemental tends to be immune to damage from their element type. For instance, fire elementals are immune to fire damage. Elemental conglomerates are elementals that share two or more aspects of the basic elemental types. For example, ice elementals is combination of air and water elements. Prophets Similar to elementalists, prophets aren't necessarily human but most are. Prophet abilities range from alchemy to shapeshifting. The most notable power of a prophet is to predict future events. As a dying culture, not many are left. A notable prophet is L'rac Aledan. The one responsible for training Mewt is Nyon Zenger. Gods Gods are celestial beings, having the ability to manipulate space. Since Holy Lord, the mythological creator of the Mystic Realm, gods believe themselves to be the rulers of the universe. Believing themselves to be too great, they created Atlantis to live in; they brought the angels with them to have someone to serve them. The gods have a hierarchy of command. The top is reserved for the Holy Lord; whether they believe in him or not, they keep the rank in the texts. The second is the Elder Gods. The lowests class is the Minor Gods. Many Minor Gods live in the Mystic Realm. See Atlantis for more info on the hierarchy. Ragnarok Tragedy After Sirberius Reono, Tenkai Hyachi, Valentine de Invidia, and Kira killed the Kim-un-Kur Committee monitoring the progress of Valentine's research project (the Kim-un-Kurs), a massive rebellion broke out. Atlantis was laid in ruins. Gods and angels alike were brought into near extinction until insurgent leaders, Matthau Ashford and Arov, were killed by Evan Nigel. Angels Angels are a proud race, considering themselves the most beautiful of all beings. They are the direct servants of the Elder Gods. Like the gods, they too have a hiearchy of command. They are revealed to be called Posi. or Positives at one point in time before adapting the term 'Angel'. Crowned Archangel The Crowned Archangel is the supreme leader of the angels. Only two Crowned Archangels have ever existed. The first died during the Battle of Swawns. The second was Evan Nigel, who was killed by Larac and Yaduri. Archangels The archangels are the more glorified of the angels. They take their orders directly from the Crowned Archangel. In an arguement with the Elder Gods, many archangels were banished, Azriel included. Guardian Angels Guardian Angels are angels that protect a corresponding Elder God. While they aren't actual Archangels, they care the same power as Archangels. Guardian Angels usually have primitive powers to their Elder Gods. Fallen Angels Fallen Angels are angels who have been banished and/or been consumed in sin and darkness. The two greatest cases of Fallen Angels was Egrigori and the archangels who disagreed with the Elder Gods. Positives The original Angels, created by the Holy lord. These were featureless, as seen by the picture to the right. The Holy Lord made them white because this color represents their Angelic qualities. These first Angels were not prideful. They became this way after the Fallen Angel Draethius considered himself higher then the other races, especially the Negatives. This idea settled in the minds of many Angels and corrupted them. This corruption (a human quality) caused them to take on a more Human appearance. Vampires Vampires are humanoids once considered the "predators of the night". These pale human-like creatures feed off the blood of others to survive. A fact discovered by Sebastin Darling is that vampire blood is poisonous to other vampires. The vampires were once ruled by the Rocain Faction, based in Kaidva. They were executed shortly after Tenkai Hyachi ended The Great God War for colaborating with Elder Gods Darmadia and Izen, whom were the leaders of the crusade against hybrids. Demons Most legends state that demons originated after the reign of mythological antagonist Blue Satan but Epitaph of the Holy Lord states that the demons were created by Holy Lord. This has controversory in many debated due to that demons are dealt with a negative opinions. This is the reason for their being called Nega. or Negative at one point in time before adapting the term 'Demon'. Many demons are human in shape but can morph into a monstrous form. Their gothic and scary demon forms have also attracted negative opinions. Due to discrimination by creatures, angels for example, who believe themselves to be pure and beautiful, demons tend to lean more towards anarchy. Many demons serve Demon Lord Draethius even though Draethius is actually a fallen angel and not a demon himself. Officially the demon community is ruled by the Ish'Rai family but when the heir, Rubi Delacoure, revealed her engagement to Sirberius Reono, faith in the clan was lost. The Ish'Rai once had connections with Sinners Leonardo and Valentine. Negatives The original Demons, created by the Holy lord. These were featureless, as seen by the picture to the right. The Holy Lord made them black because this color represents their Demonic qualities. These first Demons were not anarchic but liked order. The Fallen Angel Draethius used their being discriminated against as a turning point to make them anarchic. With the growing hatred of them, they became more and more uncontrollable and anarchic. This resulted in them have a monstrous likeness. Hybrids Hybrids are creatures born from two races or creatures born from fellow hybrids. Hybrids have gained a large negative kharma with the mixing of races. This eventually led to The Great God War, a crusade against hybrids. Kim-un-Kur (see Kim-un-Kur) Sinnners (see SALIGIA) "Nirvayan" "Nirvayan" is a term worshippers of Nirvanism call themselves once they obtain the ability to use Crystals. Not many exist. True "Nirvayans" live in the southern lands in fear of prosectution. Even with the fear of prosecution, they still openly practice their faith Maesters There are only nine Nirvana Maesters at a time. The leader is an unknown entity refered to as "Leader". Werebeast Werebeast are humanoids with the ability to transform into an animal. The only two types of werebeasts discovered are: werewolves (also refered to as lycans) and werecats. The well known werebeasts are Giovanni Rest, the werecat and General Yudao Wolfe, the werewolf. Dragons Dragons originate from Mystical Realm but most of them are living in Lemures, a heaven-like realm they built for themselves. They appears as, usually winged, reptilians with magical abilities. They have three forms: original, demi and human. Elves Elves are humanoid beings, known for their pointy ears, beauty and powerful, usually earth based, magics. They are believed to have originated from Isla Día, and to have the origins of vampirian race, whom have a distinct resemblance to elves. Well known elf is Telvi Evereve. Category:Species